A project is proposed to develop a method for use in nonlaboratory enzyme immunoassay detection kits, that will use modified antibody for extracting hydrophobic chemicals (analytes) from a lipid or oil phase in a sample without the use of flammable or toxic solvents. The concept is to covalently couple a polymeric coating to antibody to render it capable of binding analytes (haptens) that are relatively insoluble in water from a lipid phase in order to detect them in an enzyme immunoassay. The Phase I goal is to demonstrate the feasibility of this concept by coupling hydrophilic polymers to antibodies against three different lipophilic analytes, immobilize them, determine the affinities of each for its hapten in four different types of oil phase and determine the sensitivity that can be achieved for one of the hydrophobic analytes. The Phase II goal will be to incorporate this technique into a nonlaboratory EIA format.